For the sake of Love
by Shiho Juuri
Summary: Cagalli is retiring after 25 years as chief Rep, is it too late for her to correct her mistakes. Via Flynn, Alec Yula Athha, and Alex Watanabe are being drawn to the Athha Mansion questions are answered, love tested, and family bonds are created. AsuCaga.
1. Chapter One Decisions

**Disclaimers : I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Chapter One: Decisions **

* * *

_Each of us has our own path, our road_

_Choices we take which leads us in our journey_

_So don't have any regrets_

_Because our actions are what we are today_

* * *

"The Letters have been sent my Lady" Kisaka informed the Chief Representative before him. There road hasn't been smooth and it had so many trials, yet the Lady before him had endured it and surpassed it. She had grown and now standing before him wasn't the Princess of Orb but the Queen which stood high throughout her reign.

"Do you think I did the right thing Kisaka?" Cagalli asked her longtime advisor and friend. "I cannot say if it is right or wrong my lady but I do know you this you did what was for the people" Kisaka answered. "I'm grown tired, I already did what I can for my people, my time is nearing its end Kisaka" Cagalli stated smiling as she stared at the window to the view of Orb. Kisaka just stared at the woman with sad eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile at downtown Orb at a small bar, a man seated in one of the stools he had rare blue hair with piercing brown eyes. "Hey stranger did you order me another one" a girl whispered as she seated beside him. She had blond shoulder length hair and aquamarine eyes "You do know you pick the strangest places for us to meet Miranda?" the man said handing the other drink to her and drinking his own. "It's interesting plus in this place you really see the real world Alex" Miranda explained looking around the laughing, chatting, and shouting costumers.

"It's pretty weird hearing that from you Miranda Elsman especially with your background" Alex stated smirking "My parents aren't shallow as you may think, they raise me and my brothers to know the real world" Miranda said glaring at him "So why did you call me out here" Alex asked changing the subject "The Chief Representative of Orb is about to step down form her post a few months from now the public isn't yet aware of this and our department is ordered to locate the lost Prince" Miranda explained as she said this she played with her drink.

Alex almost choked the beer as he heard the mission. The missing Prince of Orb has been missing for 5 years now and no one has seen a trance of him. This is like finding a needle in the haystack he thought. "I know what you're thinking this is impossible" Miranda interrupted his thinking. "OF COURSE IT"S IMPOSSIBLE IF THE QUEENS PRIVATE UNIT COULDN'T FIND HIM WHAT MORE US" Alex shouted.

Miranda chuckled at Alex's reaction to the mission. In the years she and Alex were friends it was a rare sight to see Alex lose his temper and yet it was a sight worth seeing, it was comical. After taking another look at her partner, she sighed she knew perfectly well Alex hated taking mission without 100% assurance that it would succeed.

"Quiet down Alex for your information, the Prince was already located it is our mission to protect him as he is transported here to Orb" Miranda added smirking at her partners reaction. "Thank God then will just babysit the Prince" Alex stated.

"Alex why do you hate mission with risks?" Miranda asked out of the blue "Because I hate failing" Alex replied "But you're the best at the Academy and all the other test you are the best" Miranda commented drinking the beer. "Can we change the subject I am getting bored of this one" Alex stated standing up.

"Hey where are you going?" Miranda questioned as she followed him. "Didn't I say I was getting bored" Alex answered walking towards the exit. Miranda sighed and followed her partner "Stupid" she whispered which earned her a grin from Alex. Sometimes I don't know what goes around that man's head she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at a Zaft. "What's our next mission Commander?" Ezaria Joule asked her Commander. "Ezaria you know you can call me Dereck?" Ezaria sighed at her Commander. What did she do to be put in Dereck Elsman unit this was hell. "Commander I can file for Sexual Harassment you know right" Ezaria said gazing at him.

Dereck just smirk at his Lt. He loved teasing her, it was his favorite pass time. Dereck stood up putting his arms around Ezaria which earned him a nudge in the rib and kick in rear. "Ouch" was all Dereck could say as he kneeled at the floor. "One more time Elsman and I swear I will kill you" Ezaria warned him.

Ezaria was a mix of her parents, she had her father's rare silver hair and her mother's piercing violet eyes while Dereck had his mother's brown hair and her father's piercing violet eyes.

Just then the door opened revealing two red soldiers. As they eyed their Commander in the floor both burst out laughing. "Can I have any respect here, I am still your Commander you know" Dereck said standing up walking to his seat. "Who would respect you Elsman when you're in that sorry state" said the raven haired officers. "What did he do this time Ezaria?" asked the brunette officer. "Just the usual" Ezaria answered "You never learn do you" the raven haired officer commented.

"Shut up Asuka" Dereck said and now he look serious both officers immediately quiet down. "Now that you two are here the mission in hand" Dereck turned on the screen. "The Chief Representative of Orb is about to step out and her heir the Prince of Orb will take her place our mission is to help and protect the Prince as he travels to Orb" As he finish explaining Dereck look at his team.

Akira Yamato stared at the screen at the details of the mission in hand. He had inherited his father's brown hair and her mother's blue eyes. "How did you find him?" He asked "Your cousin is pretty good at hiding it took 3 years I think for Orb to locate him but now he is willing to go back for the sake of Orb" Dereck explained.

"So when do we leave?" Rey Asuka asked he was the photo copy of his father. "Tomorrow morning the shuttle will leave the first thing as we arrive on earth we will meet the soldiers from orb who will join us in this mission" Dereck stated looking at his team they nodded. "Then we are finish I want everyone ready and Asuka don't you dare be late" Rey just gave his friend and Commander a grin.

The three salute and was walking out "Ezaria why don't we have dinner tonight?" Dereck asked "Sexual Harassment Commander" Ezaria replied existing the room without turning back. Dereck just smiled and looked at Alec Yula Attha's file the Prince of Orb.

Outside "He never learns does he" Ezaria commented "He likes you" Akira stated. Ezaria just rolled her eyes "Hell will freeze over" she said "Your just in denial Joule you like him" Rey teased the silver haired. "Hell will freeze over"

"Your never know it might happen" Rey said Ezaria didn't reply but just glazed at him. Akira just chuckled as he watch his friends. "AKIRA" he turned around to the voice. He was greeted by her mother. "Chairwoman Yamato" he heard his friends salute. "Hi Mom" he greeted "Walk with me" Lacus requested Akira nodded he waved at his friends, as he escorted his mother to her office.

"I heard they found Alec?" Lacus asked "Yes Mama they found him tomorrow we will leave for Orb, Is Aunt Cagalli really stepping down?" Akira asked worried his Aunt Cagalli was a great leader it's so early for her to step down.

As they entered the office "Your Aunt Cagalli I think is already tired she had become the leader of Orb when she was 16 I think she's already tired" "But Mom Aunt Cagalli is still full of energy" Akira argued. "I can't agree more and yet tired is not only Physical Akira" Lacus said as she said this she stared at the photo in her desk. It was a photo of all of them in Orb after the First Bloody Valentine war.

Akira just watch his mother he could see the sadness in her smile. He couldn't imagine the burden his mother and his aunt carried in there shoulder.

* * *

Alec Yula Attha stared at the sunset. He was still shock at the news his mother was stepping down. He couldn't imagine his mother not the Chief Representative, his whole life he watch her as she lead the country like her own child. But he knew it was those people were her children and like her he would one day take that responsibility from her.

But it was too soon. He looked at his mother letter again.

_My Dearest Alec,_

_ I haven't seen you for a while now how are you my darling? You must have heard the news from the people I send. I am stepping down in a few months now. I know you probably asking why after all these years I look at my people and I realize I have done all I can for them. Orb and my chapter are in its last paragraph already. Orb needs to begin again with a new leader to lead them. I am a thing of the past already I now my time is already up and it's time for me to pass it on to you now. It's like how it was passed on to me by my father. _

_ I know I never been much of a mother to you Alec and I have kept so many secrets from you. You went out to see the world like I once did and I hope you have learned what I learned. If it was up to me I don't want you to feel this burden and this soon. I cannot say much more when you arrive here I'll finally tell you what you been asking me all this years the truth. Remember my Alec I love you, you are my treasure._

_ Love,_

_ Your Mother_

"Aren't you going inside yet?" He turned around to see Marissa. "Not yet" he answered her. "Can I join you?" she asked Alec just nodded. Marissa walked towards him and seated beside him. "Why did you become a teacher?" Alec asked the pink haired. "Well while I was growing up I saw this kids they were orphaned by the war and they had no one, as I grow up I wanted to help children like them so I became a teacher" She explained Alec could see the joy in her eyes as she said this.

"Do you regret coming here?" Alec questioned looking at the sun as it meets the sea. "No I am glad because even in a little way I help those kids" Marissa stood up and stretch breathing the fresh air. "What really wrong Alec?" Marissa asked "I am going back to orb" Alec answered.

Marissa shock by the news stared at her friend. "Why?" "I am needed there did you know I pictured this moment I thought that it would be years from now but I guess the world is a mysterious place" Alec stated. "Want to go with me?" he asked.

Marissa David can only stare at him. In the months they been together she can never understand him one moment he is like this and the next his like a total stranger. "So what do you say partner?" "I'll go you know I can never say no to you" Marissa said sighing.

"You act as if you agreed to go to hell with me" Alec teased. He slowly walked towards the girl and flashed her with water. Moments later they were playing with water.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Yamato Mansion at Plants

"What do you mean Cagalli is retiring?" Kira burst out. "Calm down Kira" Lacus said. "Why all of the sudden, she isn't sick is she or is she hurt, what is going in here" Kira sat at his favorite chair. He couldn't understand Cagalli's action.

"No one really knows Kira it all shock us, the letters just arrived today about her decision, and her invitation to go to Orb" Mir stated as she leaned at Dearka. "So they found Alec then?" Yzak asked "Yup he is being escorted by Rey, Ezaria, Dereck, and Akira plus two more Orb Soldiers" Lacus answered him.

Then they heard the door opened "IS IT TRUE IS CAGALLI RETIRING?" Athrun shouted entering the room.

* * *

_Hope you like it_

_Thank you for reading please review_

_Till next time_

_Shi_


	2. Chapter Two: Duty

**Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Chapter Two: Duty**

* * *

Duty

_We have our role, our part_

_It may be the head or just the hand_

_But we do it and we fulfill it_

_Not just for us but for everyone_

* * *

Everyone looked at Athrun as he pace back and forth. "Athrun why don't you seat" Lacus offered. "I don't understand why?" Athrun murmured "I mean she is still young 42 is young right and Alec is still not ready the guy disappeared for 3 years"

All watch as the calm Athrun Zala was pacing and talking to himself. Yzak finally couldn't take it he stood up and walked towards Athrun smacking him. "What?" Athrun demanded "Seat down Zala your making everyone dizzy with your pacing" Yzak ordered pointing at the seat next to Kira. Athrun looked at everyone and sighed, seating down.

"Does anyone of you know why she is doing this?" Athrun asked at this time Luna and the others have arrived. "We are actually surprise ourselves and we just talk to Cagalli just a few weeks ago when she greeted Yuuka a Happy Birthday" Shiho explained as she leaned on Yzak she was kind of sad that Cagalli kept this decision from them. Yzak looked at his wife, he knew that he and Cagalli were always bickering but her thought of the girl as a little sister.

"If you all want why don't you go early to orb and ask her rather than asking and asking now" Shin said irritated at the situation "Because we can't know the answer she's the only one who has the answer" Shin added.

The next day Dereck Elsman was the first to arrive at the port, he looked at the data that arrived yesterday about the Orb soldiers with them in this Mission. He was shock to find that his little sister was one of them.

"Commander Elsman" he turned around to see Ezaria and a smirk formed. "At ease soldier" He said "Ezaria you don't have to be formal it's just the two of us" Dereck said "No matter if it's just the two of us, you are still my Commander, Elsman" Ezaria explained "Really, SO what if I ordered you to go on a date with me will you go? I am your Commanding officer" Dereck teased "Commander that's Haras- " but was cut off when they heard a familiar cough. Both turned around to see both their parents and their aunts and uncles.

"Dereck what are you doing to my daughter?" Yzak asked his voice icy cold, Dereck immediately straighten. "I am just asking her on a date Uncle Yzak" Dereck said boldly. "Do you want to be demoted young man?" Yzak questioned the young commander. Ezaria was signaling her mother to stop her father. "Yzak come on you were like that with Shiho when we were their age" Dearka commented putting his arm around Yzak. "No Dearka you were like that" Yzak stated.

The two started bickering but thankfully Ezaria interrupted. "Mother what are you doing here?" she asked "We are going to visit your Aunt Cagalli in Orb" Shiho answered. After a few minutes the other two finally arrive.

"Mom Dad what are you doing here?" Rey asked his parents "We are going to a vacation in Orb" Shin answered. "He is just like Dearka" Mir whispered sighing "Like father like son they say" Shiho commented. "Is Shino like that?" Mir asked

Shiho nodded "The only thing I think the boy got from me was my hair" she said "If it weren't for that i'll think he is Yzak's clone" she added thinking of her first born son. "Just like Akira he is like Kira so much the only difference is he has my eyes" Lacus said

As they boarded the shuttle Dereck seated next to Ezaria while Akira seated with Rey. Yzak kept glazing at Dereck. "Yzak leave the poor guy alone" Shiho ordered her husband "Hell will freeze before I let one of my daughter date a Elsman" Yzak stated

"Man Joule that hurt and I thought your my best friend" Dearka said acting hurt "Shut up Elsman your son is clearly like you" Yzak burst "Mir look his insulting your son" Dearka said joking by stinking out his tongue at Yzak. "Dearka stop being a child and Yzak don't worry he is half me it isn't all Dearka in there" Mir said "Thank god for that" she added "I couldn't agree more" Yzak commented.

Meanwhile at the back Kira and Athrun were talking. "Athrun your actions state that you still love Cagalli" Kira teased "When did I ever stop Kira, I know that I married Meyrin a few years ago and it only lasted only months before she and I realize Cagalli is the only one in my heart and that would never change" Athrun explained. He almost choke at his drink when he looked at Kira's expression, wide eyed and open mouth.

"Then why didn't you go after her?" Lacus asked "Because I know that we both have duties and we'll be selfish if we ignore it just for our selfish wants, me and Cagalli aren't like you guys that can be together me and her we most think of our people before we take action, because our people have trusted us to lead them" As Athrun said these words Lacus, Luna, and Meyrin were tearing up.

"Hey don't look at me like that" Athrun joke "You shouldn't left her Athrun even if it's for the people what about your own happiness" Luna protested "Luna our happiness doesn't matter when a whole country depends on it" Athrun stated

"Athrun you two deserve happiness the people would understand after the sacrifices that you two did to them" Meyrin stated Athrun smiled "thank you" he said. He never would have realize that he and Meyrin can be friends after their failed marriage that lasted only 10 months but the good thing Meyrin found the one, now they can be friends like the past never happened, she was just like a sister to him.

"Shiho did you call Shino yet? Isn't he in orb?" Yzak asked thinking of his son "Don't worry I already called him and he would be meeting us there" Shiho answered.

* * *

Meanwhile at Orb Miranda and Alex walked around the Orb Headquarters towards their team leader. As they entered the control room their waiting was Shino Joule, Kisaka, Murrue, Mwu, and Walfied.

The two salute and walked towards them "Good you arrived" Shino commented "I miss you too" Miranda teased "So what time do we leave?" She asked her superiors. "The shuttle will arrive in a matter of hours after that you will take the Archangel towards the Prince and go back here" Kisaka informed them.

"Meet your new team mate for this mission" Mwu said and the door opened a girl with long blue hair and piercing emerald eyes entered. "This is Via Flynn , Flynn meet your team Miranda Elsman and Alex Watanabe" Mwu added

"Nice to meet you pleace take care of me" Via greeted them "Nice to meet you too and take care of us as well" Miranda said when Alex didn't say anything she nudge him in the rib "Yo" Alex greeted "Happy now" Alex said "Yup" Miranda smiled.

"Oh! Are you together?" Via asked suddenly looking at the two "WHAT! No Via No me and him we are just close friends aren't we Alex" Miranda said looking at her close friend for confirmation "Yup we're together" Alex said while Via laughed.

"Ahem" Kisaka fake a cough the three looked at him and strengthen. "After you get the Prince please go straight to Athha Mansion" He said "Now you are dismiss return here in 3 hours" he added closing the discussion.

With a finale salute to their superiors they left with Via and Shino "Hey Shi who is leading the team in Zaft?" Miranda asked "You'll be surprise it's your idiot of a brother" Shino answered "WHAT? Dereck is commanding great just great" Miranda stated imagining her big brother.

"Hey at least this mission wouldn't be boring right?" Shino smirk looking at his best friend sister, Miranda punch Shino in the arm and she notice that Alex was turning another way "HEY ALEX WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she shouted "WE STILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME I'LL JUST LOOK AROUND" He answered as he left the group to go in his own. Miranda sighed "We'll see you guys later" she stated chasing her partner.

"There really together aren't they" Via commented "That's still unclear they give off this atmosphere that their together but they say they aren't" Shino explained "Then maybe they are just hiding it?" Via questioned "We don't know but if they are I want to see Uncle Dearka's face" Shino grinned.

"Your families are close?" Via asked "Yup me and Miranda's family were close my father and his were best friend, they fought together in the two wars" Shino explained "That must be nice having such a big family" Via said looking at a distance Shino watch the whole scene and felt worried.

"Come on I'll show you something cool" Shino said grabbing the girl and dragging her.

* * *

Meanwhile at Athha Mansion Cagalli was having tea at her balcony. "I heard that they are coming here" Cagalli asked as Kisaka arrived "Yes my Lady the shuttle will be arriving in a matter of hours" He explained "I guess fate is at my side" Cagalli commented watching the bluebirds fly.

"Lady Cagalli the two officers that the board of representatives choose for this mission are Via Flynn and Alex Watanabe" Kisaka informed he didn't anticipate Cagalli's reaction to this statement, he was taken aback when she smiled.

" Fate is really at my side" Was her only statement

Cagalli looked at the sky, in the last 25 years she had fought for this but she had lost so many things in the process and she hope to Haumea that she can correct her mistakes before it's to late.

At the Orb HQ Dereck and the others were escorted to the Archangel while their parents went straight to the Athha Mansion. "Archangel prepare to deploy" Murrue ordered "All system are go Captain" one of the crew announced "Then take off" She ordered

At the bay hanger "Nice to see you again sis" Dereck greeted her sister hugging her, as he let go he looked at Alex. "Long time no see Watanabe" Dereck greeted the man staring him down. "Same here Elsman" he stared back.

Ezaria was the one of break it up when she hugged Alex. "Long time no see Alex" "Same here Eza" he hugged back. Then he was greeted by Akira and Rey with a pat. "And who is this?" Rey asked pointing at Via. "This is our name teammate Via Flynn, Via this is my idiot brother Dereck and this team Ezaria Joule, Akira Yamato and Rey Asuka" Miranda introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you all" Via stated "It's nice to meet you too" Ezaria and the others stated.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Captain's Cabin. Murrue seated as she face Cagalli on the screen.

"Murrue protect them please not only Alec but Alex and Via" Cagalli plead looking at the Archangel Captain. "Don't worry Cagalli there my number one priority" Murrue stated "They look like him I could almost see you and Athrun in them when we were fighting back on those days" She added remembering the Blue hair and piercing emerald eyes of those children.

A awkward silence befall them "Don't you think it's going to be too late for this" Murrue questioned the girl. "That's my greatest fear" Cagalli replied with that shattered expression.

* * *

_Thank you for reading hope you review_

_In the next Chapter questioned will finally be answered_

_Till next time _

_Shi_


	3. Family Tree

**List of Parent and Children**

**Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne Yamato**

_Akira Yamato_

_Luca Yamato_

_Ruu Yamato_

**Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haww Elsman**

_Dereck Elsman_

_Drake Elsman_

_Miranda Elsman_

**Yzak Joule and Shiho Hanhenfuss Joule**

_Shino Joule_

_Ezaria Joule_

_Yuuka Joule_

**Cagalli Yula Athha**

_Alec Yula Athha_

**Shin Asuka and Lunamaria Hawk Asuka**

_Rey Asuka_

_Stellar Asuka_


	4. Chapter Three: Destined Day

**Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Chapter Three: Destined Day**

* * *

**Destiny  
**

_**They say everything is connected. **_

_**That all things are chain reaction from one another**_

_**Is this what we call destiny?**_

* * *

Via stared at the big mansion in the rear view mirror. It was night time and finally they were arriving at the palace She remembered when she and her father came here back then. She smiled when she was young she thought of this place as a big castle even now. Looking around at her teammates she smiled at Shino and Miranda bickering. She felt kind of envious of the two coming from big families must be fun, growing up she only had herself and her father now she only have herself.

"What's with the long face squirt?" Alex asked his newest teammate "It must be nice growing up in a big family" Via replied "I don't know" he stated Via just look at him and chuckled. "You know you should have said not very much or something more comforting" she explained.

"Sorry I don't know the feeling as well because growing up it was only me" Alex said Via looked at him and her emerald orb soften. "I guess it sucks for you too it was only me and my dad and most of the time it was only me" Via explained. "My father pass away when I was 14 and my mother was always gone until one day she just left" Alex looked up at the mansion "But it's all in the past now" he added. "But the past is what makes us who we are" Via said "I guess you have a point there squirt" Alex smiled and patted Via's head. "Stop calling me squirt" Via gave him a stern look Alex just smiled "well you are one look at you height" he tease. They didn't realize that there other two teammates were looking at them.

As they were at park in front of the mansion all exited the car. Alex stared at Via he never told anyone those things he didn't know why but he felt comfortable with that her.

Cagalli was looking outside. She felt a tug in her heart staring at her new arriving guest. The door opened a maid came in "Milady you are needed downstairs". She just gave the maid a smile "I'll be there you may now go" with a small bow the maid exited. _It show time isn't it _Cagalli grab her locket _Haumea give me strength  
_

* * *

The 2 teams entered the mansion. "I am home" Alec announced "Welcome home" a voice replied. They all look at the grand stairs and Cagalli was walking down. "Welcome please come in Everyone is out back we are just all going to eat dinner and it's a beautiful night for a barbecue isn't it" She explained "But I know you all want to rest after the long trip please follow Nina" she pointed at the girl beside the stairs "She would lead you to your rooms and be down at 30 minutes for dinner".

All of them followed Nina except Alec. When they were finally alone "Mom answers" Alec stated. "You just arrive dear just wait all will be reveal tomorrow now it's been 5 years give your mother a hug" Cagalli explained. Alec just playfully sighed and his brown orbs soften giving his mother a big hug. "I miss you mom" "I miss you too"

* * *

The gang was out back. "It's been so long since we had one of this" Kira stated looking at his friends and there family. After the wars and helping to make the different countries have peace they never notice how time just flied. "How many years have pass yet it seems like nothing change" Lacus said Kira just smiled and wrap his arms around his wife while Lacus just leaned at him.

Meanwhile Athrun was uneasy he remembered his talk with Cagalli just a few minutes ago. _"Cagalli why are you stepping down?" he asked "It just feels it's time Athrun I been doing this for so long" Cagalli explained giving him a smile. "But Cagalli Alec isn't ready" "Like I was ready when I took this post Athrun no I wasn't, I wasn't even out of my teens yet" Cagalli stood up and leaned against the window. "Nobody is ever ready to lead a country even if how much you train, learn and all" she added "What will you do now then?" Athrun asked his final question "I am going to correct my mistake" Cagalli smiled "Don't worry Athrun all will be revealed tomorrow"_

After so many years Cagalli always surprises him. He can never tell what she will do next but looking at those brown eyes he was certain that no matter what it is it was always for others. Cagalli gave up her life for her country her whole entire being maybe she was tired already.

"Athrun you know if you don't get something to eat already all will be gone right" Shiho sited beside him. "Don't worry if that happens I'll just sneak in the kitchen" he stated "Why aren't you with Yzak?". "Nothing I think you need more company right now and me " she answered.

Athrun smiled Yzak was lucky to have Shiho she was a good person with a very kind heart. "Thanks I can't stop thinking why did she do this Shiho" Athrun sighed "Just trust her Athrun Cagalli has govern this country for years and she knows what's best for it better than anyone if she thinks it's the best then it is, trust her everything happens for a reason doesn't it" She stated.

Shiho sighed "I am really going to punch Yzak later poor Dereck" Athrun looked at the direction she was looking at and chuckled. Yzak was threatening Dereck "Who would have taught that Yzak Joule would be an over protective father" Miriallia said beside them.

"Time sure flies by I remember when we started rebuilding orb from the first war" Athrun stated "You can never forget those moments years ago all who died" Miriallia looked at the starry sky. "I am sorry Miriallia" Athrun looked at the brunette Miriallia just gave him a smile. "It was a long time ago I never blame you for Tolle's death anymore because maybe it was time for him to go". "HEY! YOU THREE OVER THERE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP, WE'LL EAT ALL THE DESSERTS" Dearka shouted at them from the table. Miriallia looked at Shiho and Athrun all three stood up and walked towards the table.

* * *

"You seem so serious, you know that" Via said to Alex "Maybe I just want to be serious" Alex replied eating his slice of cake. "What's with the scar in your eyebrow?" she asked looking at the small scar near his right eye brow. "From an accident when I was a child" "Do you remember it?" he just gave her a stern look. "You know I wouldn't shut up just by that stern look it doesn't work" she said proudly. "I don't remember it" he simply said.

"You really are a chatter bug aren't you" Alec said seating beside them. "So what if I am no one is complaining" Via claimed "Well what if I am" Alex replied. "Then it sucks for you" Via stated "You really grew up here?" she looked at Alec. "Yup I grew up here but it was like a cage in here" He explained "When I was a child they said I was kidnap but I don't remember it since that time my mother was overprotective I sometimes couldn't even leave this house"

"it must be hard" Via said "Well as for me I grew up in a small town my father was an agent, he would go out in mission and be back whenever. So I was alone most of the time" Meanwhile Alex just listened to them.

* * *

"You jealous Miranda?" Akira asked "How many times am I going to say that we aren't together" she stated. "If you aren't affected how do you know who we are talking about" Ezaria teased. "If you aren't why can't you take of your eyes off him" Luca Yamato said behind them. "Well all just shut up" Miranda burst walking away from them. "She really does like him" Luca stated "Yup she does" Ezaria nodded.

* * *

The night they all enjoyed the happy moments everyone laughed, smiled, and ate. They all forgot there worries and it was as if they forgot the trouble that will arise.

* * *

The next morning the big oak door opened leading to the chief representative's office. "You summoned Mother" Alec entered his mother's office. "Alec you finally arrive seat in any chair" Cagalli said. When Alec entered he was surprise to see Alex and Via there as well. He smiled at them and seated beside Alex.

"Mother i thought….." Alec was cut off "Don't worry everything is for a reason". Then Cagalli dumped some books in the coffee table in front of them. "Now that we are all here let's start first Alex and Via you may be wondering why did I call you here and Alec your answer will be revealed today" she explained.

"Before anything else Via you may want this it was left to me by your father and here to you to Alex" Cagalli handed them both sealed envelopes.

Silence filled the room. "Mother my answers" Alec stated "Patience Alec I guess you inherited that from me" Cagalli sighed "I don't know how to tell you this but I'll just go to my main point Alec you weren't adopted you are my biological son and when you were born you had siblings. You are part of triplets now Via Alex this is the thing I wanted to tell you today"

"before anything else I want you to look at this picture" Cagalli opened the book on top and in the first page was a photo. This photo contained Cagalli and three babies.

"Have you ever wondered who your mother was Via or you Alex why don't you resemble any of your parents well years ago after the second war I found out I was pregnant. I had 3 babies triplets I named them Via Eleanor Yula Attha and Alex Nicol Yula Attha" Cagalli stared at the three children in front of her.

Alex just stared at the woman in front of him. "Are you saying me, Via, and Alec are triplets?" he asked. Cagalli just nodded. Alec held the picture and looked at it. She felt a familiar or maybe a nostalgic feeling looking at it. Before any of them spoke Alec stood up and exited the room. "Alec…" Cagalli stared at her eldest and she knew this was unavoidable. "Please I think like Alec I need to comprehend this at the moment please excuse me" Via like Alec walked out.

Now Cagalli was face with her second son looking at him. She felt like she was looking at the younger Athrun, they were so alike yet so different. "Aren't you going to leave as well to comprehend this?" Cagalli asked but more stated "No I know you have your reason I had so may experience in life that I know that you have done this for a reason" Alex explained grabbing one of the books and looking at it. The books were photo albums and each had a picture of the triplets. "I am sorry Alex" Cagalli touched her son's hand. Alex just looked through the pictures "So I guess Athrun Zala is my father" Cagalli just nodded "I should call you mom now" Alex asked "I guess so" Cagalli replied.

* * *

Meanwhile they didn't know that in the conference hall at the other side of the house. Kira and the others were shock at the conversation they just watched. They were worried about Cagalli and they had planted a small video cam in the office but they never expected to hear that.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and please write reviews._

_What is the true meaning of family_

_Shi_


	5. Chapter Five: Ordinary People

**Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

_**We all have a place  
**_

_**Each place is a role we must fulfill and with it  
**_

_**the Burden and the Responsibility which are all part of the package deal  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Ordinary People**

* * *

Via stared at the envelope at the bed side table remembering the words of her father or should she say adopted father.

_To my dearest little angel,_

_ If you are reading this then I must be died and Lady Cagalli has told you the truth. I really don't know how to write this but I'll just start at the beginning and with an apology. I am sorry for the times I was absent and on missions I knew you must have been lonely. I wish you would always remember that you were always in my thoughts those times. Now to begin I was once Lady Cagalli's childhood friend I was the son of one of the representative. But he suddenly died and I was orphaned when I was 18 I joined the military and after working hard I became the Princess body guard after Alex Dino or Athrun Zala left. I had always loved your mother and my devotion for her grew as I watched her. She transformed from a Brat, to a princess, and finally a Queen. _

_ Now to the main story in the second war the queen gave birth to triplets. I don't think you remembered or you just forgotten but you grew up in the palace. Your first 3 years you were named Via Eleanor Yula Attha. But something happened that changed everything you were kidnapped and almost exposed to the world. Lady Cagalli gave you to me her trusted bodyguard and friend to take care of you. She wanted you to have the life she never had a normal one. She knew that if you continued to live with her then one day you'll be exposed as the illegitimate child of her and Athrun Zala. You'll grow up to be taunted as a bastard. To prevent that she gave you up Via I know you be confused and must hate your mother right now. Her actions were because she loves you so much more than her life._

_ I remember the night I took you away I remember her saying that you and your siblings were born from true love. She said that if only we were ordinary people without countries leaning at us then I imagine we would be living in a 2 floor house, a big lawn, and we would be a big happy family. Athrun would be an ordinary salary man, me a housewife taking care of the kids, and you would grow up to be like the rest. But that isn't so isn't it we are not ordinary people. The look on your mother's face if I could just show you, your mother is a good person._

_ She is so selfless Via just like you. I remember watching you grow up and seeing her in you. You boyish action, your smile, and how you act. I remembered thinking you were a miniature version of her but I knew you were also kind of different in situation you think before you act, your so caution, and your very patient. I wish to that I was given more time to spend with you to see your smile, to hear your voice, and to listen to your laughter. _

_ My little girl I would give my very life to your mother please give her a chance I know she wouldn't show it or even admit it. But Cagalli is one of the loneliest people in this world. Everyone she loved left her her father, your father, and even your Uncle Kira. And she was force to give you up. That person has been alone for so long making people happy but giving herself the short end of the stick. _

_ All her decision was for others for her country, for her people, and for those she love. She gotten engage to the worst man almost gotten married to him just to save her country, gave up her children to make them happy, and gave up the man she loved for him to be free and happy. _

_ Via you are my daughter even if I am not your biological father. You are the greatest gift I have ever received and every day I thank the Lord for giving me you. I know that I am not the greatest dad but I hope I was a good one. Family isn't define by blood and you're not obligated to love just because you have the same blood. But what makes the family is the bond you all share so this is my final request take the step to form those bonds with your new found family, your siblings, and your parents. Or to better say it reconnect with them because this is a second chance that was given to you. I pray that you would always be happy and remember that even if I am no longer there I am watching over you. I love you sweetheart._

_ Forever Loving you,_

_ Souji Flynn._

_P.S. There is another letter attach to this please do not read it yet. After 5 months or when you'll feel it's the right time to read it._

* * *

Alec stared at the blue sky. He didn't know what to do. "Hey you alright buddy" a voice said behind him. Slowly he turned around to see his Uncle Kira. "I don't really know uncle" Alec said with a sigh. He didn't know if he wanted to scream or to be silent. "Alec don't worry it's natural to feel confuse I was like that when I learned the truth about my parents" Kira said seating beside's his nephew. "Lucky you I learned about my past from an enemy and we were exchanging fires at that time" he explained.

"Why is it like this uncle, i lived my life wondering who was I really? Who are my parents? Why did they give me up? My whole life I wanted to be the best to show everyone that I wasn't the kid who was just given away to be lucky enough to be adopted by the queen" Alec explained and as he talked Kira grab the boy embracing him.

"The only one who can answer that is Cagalli. I know that you must hate your mother right now but after you calm down talk to her, I know that Cagalli does everything for a reason and talk to your new found family because you all have been given second chances. When I learned that Cagalli was my sister twin even at first I was hesitant but when we gave it a chance and I don't regret a single day that pass I was lucky to be able to meet my sister. I thank fate for letting us meet and giving as a second chance to become a family" Kira opened to his nephew.

Alec just closed his eyes uncertain about what he'll do next but he knew that he needed to talk to his mother.

* * *

Cagalli stared at the wide yard outside her office window. She heard the click of the door and without looking she knew who it was. The day finally arrived and even now after how many times she rehearsed, all the words seem to disappear there are no words or speech for this scene ahead of her.

"Hello Athrun you can seat at the chair give me a minute it's been a hectic week, why can't those old geezers just retire instead of giving me headaches". "Because you need them if they retire and give way to new people you'll have more headaches" Athrun replied seating down.

"This office hasn't changed one bit" he commented looking at the large room. "It's more comforting this way, it gives a feeling of comfort" she stated. "You'll retire soon" He stated "Yes the old must give way to the new, now that peace is established a new pillar most help them towards the future" Cagalli smiled looking at the blue birds flying.

"My views are of the old ways, it's time that Alec takes the reign from me. I still hold the bitterness of the past, the sadness of the war, and the wounds it inflected they need someone who is free of that. A person who can see the clear tomorrow not someone like me who has a misty view of it" She explained.

"But Cagalli isn't that what makes you a better leader you tasted the war you are caution to not let it happen again" Athrun said "Don't you trust your son Athrun" Athrun quieted down and an awkward silence befall them. "Let's change the topic what do you want Zala?" She asked.

"The truth Princess" He gave his simply answer "How many times have I told you not to call me that Zala" Cagalli faced him now and looking at his serious expression. She sighed it was time "The truth is what it is you and I made triplets and now there grown up"

"Why didn't you tell me Cagalli?" Athrun asked and Cagalli smiled a sad smile "My answer is I don't know Athrun even if how much I think and how much I ask myself that question I don't know, it felt right at that time you were in Zaft helping it rebuild and I am in Orb maybe we had jobs and countries depending on us that I didn't want to add to that" She replied

"Cagalli if you had told me I would have left everything and came here, you know that I love you I will always love you" He said and as he looked at his princess a tear escape from her beautiful brown eye and run down her check. "I know that Athrun I know that but how can we be selfish, you and I both know that we can't be that selfish we aren't ordinary people Athrun" Athrun grab her hand and with his other hand wipe her tear.

A silence befall them as the knight comforted and the princess. They had a understanding that no matter how many times they say what if and think of the if's. That there decision wouldn't have changed they weren't ordinary people.

* * *

"They been given a chance to correct there mistakes" Dearka stated as a silence befall them. "It's hard to be selfish because we who have tasted the war and experience the sorrow of it are cautions of tomorrow" Miriallia explained as Dearka wrapped his arms around her. "That's because our burden is much greater than most people we who have been born to inherit the responsibility and be pillars" Yzak explained "Yes then we give them to the next generation and it's a never ending cycle" Lacus said

"Because we aren't ordinary people aren't we" Shiho said leaning against Yzak. It was already evening and they had a backyard barbecue. The adults watch their children and looked with a little sorrow. They would one day grow up and be handed the responsibility and burden that was given to them. "But for today and while we have time let's make the most of it" Kira stated walking towards them.

* * *

_What do you think of this chapter?_

_Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors_

_Hope you like it._

_Please comment and review  
_

_Shi_

Next chapter their first experience as a family.


End file.
